


[Podfic] A Future Shining

by icarus_chained, sisi_rambles



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Creation, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Tony a while to notice. To see the increasingly massive sections of memory space that someone had blocked off in JARVIS' systems, the processing power being diverted to something that ... that Tony couldn't breach.</p>
<p>    Tony, and JARVIS, and a conversation Tony never, ever thought he'd be having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Future Shining

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Future Shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475359) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> It was recorded ages ago and finally finished recently so, er, there may be some audio quality snafus.

Length: 00:14:55

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/A%20Future%20Shining.mp3) (14 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/A%20Future%20Shining.m4b) (7.2 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
